Raggedy Man
by ActualAnemone
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Amy and Rory after their goodbyes? Well, find out in this fic! Llllllllllama.
1. Prologue: Goodbyes and Hellos

**Yo, what** **up! My brand new fanfic! I was watching The Angels Take Manhattan the other day and I thought, where do Amy and Rory end up? So I made up this fic. Hope you like**.

Prologue

"The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. Nobody knows." The Doctor replied, starting to realise what Amy had in mind.

"Best it's my best shot, yeah?" Amy sobbed.

"No!" The Doctor cried.

"Doctor, shut up. Yes! Yes it is!" River Song told to her mother.

"Amy!" The Doctor called.

"Well then, I just have to blink, right?" Tears were streaming steadily down Amy's ghost white face.

"No!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'll be fine. I know I will. I'll be with him. Like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody?"

"Stop it, just, just stop it." The Doctor was begging now.

Amy stuck her hand out and River took it in her own and kissed it lightly.

"You look after him." Amy told her. "You be a good girl and you look after him!"

"You are creating fixed time." The Doctor told Amy, sobbing. "I will never be able to see you again!"

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him." Amy cried.

"Amy, please. Just come back in the TARDIS. Please Pond."

The wind whipped Amy's red hair around her face as she turned. "Raggedy Man," she said, facing her childhood friend. "Goodbye."

And in less than a second she was gone. Her name appeared written in stone underneath her husband's. "No!" The Doctor cried, breaking down completely. "No!"

oOo

2012 melted away around Amelia Pond as she was transported into 1938. "Rory?" She called. She had landed on a lonely street on west Manhattan. She stood up. "Rory?" She called again. A young woman rounded the corner and saw the confused adult calling desperately.

"Are you OK?" The woman asked. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you." The Scottish red head replied. "I'm just looking for someone."

"Who're you lookin' for, Miss?" The dark haired woman questioned curiously. "Erm, a young man in his thirties with brown hair. Reasonably good looking. Large nose." Amelia Pond could be very descriptive when she was panicking.

"Oh yeah, I saw a guy like that a month or two ago." The woman replied.

"Do you know where he went?" Amy asked.

"No, I don't. But I am a detective. Sort of. So how about I help you find him."

"Oh. Thank you so much!" Amy cried thankfully.

"No problem." The woman replied happily. "But it's gettin' late. I should probably head home. You can stay at my place if you want. For the night." The woman offered. "Ok. Sure." Amy accepted.

"I'm Tina, by the way."

"I'm Amy." Amy told her.


	2. Chapter 1: Witchcraft, don't you see?

Tina opened the door, hoping Queenie wouldn't hear. "Teenie?" She heard her sister question. "Is that you?" Tina sighed. "Yeah, it's me." "Teenie, you missed dinner." "I know. Busy day at MACUSA. I got a hot dog on the way home." "You can't live off hot dogs,Teenie. You gotta take a break." "Fine. Maybe next week." Tina replied. Queenie had been so caught up in scolding Tina that she hadn't noticed the Scottish red head until she accidentally bumped into a table, causing a vase to fall and smash. "Oops." Amy said, apologetically. "It's fine, honey." Queenie assured her. She waved her wand and the vase repaired itself. Amy's eyes widened. "Who's this, Teenie?" Queenie asked her sister. "This is Amy. I'm trying to help her find her friend. He disappeared." "Are you aliens?" Amy asked. Tina looked at her strangely. "No." She replied slowly. "Why do you ask." "You repaired that vase in five seconds. And this is 1938!" "Tina! Again! You brought a No-Maj home again!" Queenie almost yelled at her sister. "You are going to be fired! AGAIN!" "Everything alright girls?" A woman's voice floated up the stairs. "Everything's fine, Mrs Esposito." Tina called back. "I didn't know she was a No-Maj! She looked... different." Tina whispered to her furious sister. Queenie raised an eyebrow. "Well, she does seem different. Her accent is too strong though. I can't see her thoughts." Amy was looking from Tina to Queenie, confused. Tina looked over at her. "Ok. Amy. We are witches." She explained.  
"Going for the straightforward." Queenie muttered. "I would've gone slow." "We can do magic and spells with our wands."  
Tina demonstrated by waving her wand in the air and whispering "Wingardium Leviosa!" The vase Queenie had just fixed hovered above the wooden table, before Tina put it down. "Okay..." Amy nodded slowly, still not fully understanding. "Anyway, it's late and I think we should probably all get to bed. Amy you can sleep in here." Queenie yawned. She opened a sliding door to reveal a bedroom set up with two neat single beds. "Thank you." Amy said, too tired to say any more. She dragged herself in and flopped onto the bed. Amy had had the most tiring day. She had escaped weeping angels, basically died, creating a paradox, almost destroyed New York, come back to life, before being sent back to 1938. Not to mention, she had to say goodbye to her best friend. And her daughter. Amy sighed, wishing Rory was there. He would make it all better. Thick, hot tears streamed down her face. She sighed and wiped them away. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. The next few months are going to be very, very stressful. Amy decided, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

oOo

Queenie woke up early. She always did. Someone had to make breakfast. She dressed and enchanted the eggs to poach themselves. She went down to check their letterbox. The morning's frosty breeze nibbled at her feet as she opened the small red box. They had a single letter. Queenie turned the letter and almost jumped for joy when she saw who it was from. It was from Newton Scamander, Twenty-two Harlington Row, Cotswold, England. She just knew that Tina would shout in happiness when she saw this. Queenie ran upstairs to grab her letter opener. She carefully sliced the thick envelope open and pulled out the note. It read:

Dear Queenie and Tina, I sincerely apologise for not telling you this sooner but I have been very busy, making the finishing touches to my book. However, I am writing to tell you that I will be arriving in New York for a visit on the 17th of June to give you your own copy of my book. In person, like I promised. I was wondering if I could also stay with you, as I have no where else to stay. If you will let me stay please come to pick me up from dock 13 at 5:30 pm. If not, I can easily seek other accommodation. I hope you are well.

Yours truly, Newt Scamander.

Queenie sighed, happily. Tina would positively scream now. Then a stray thought floated into her mind and formed itself into an idea. What if she surprised Tina? The 17th of June was next Friday, so Tina would be home earlier. If Queenie picked up Newt and was home in time, he would be waiting there for her. Like a classic fairy tale. Queenie sighed happily at the idea. Then someone screamed. 


End file.
